Yeah, I Love You Too
by CJcaedyn
Summary: Could a misunderstood phone call between two friends link them together? KonataXKagami, may also have some AyanoXMisao later on. Rated T for language and some other stuff later on. Another update! Employed someone to fix up the story a bit.
1. Impressive Opportunity

**A/N: **Well guys, been a while, hasn't it? Maybe I should pick this story back up, polish it off a bit, and add a new chapter, eh? So here's a redux on Chapter One. I'm correcting a few mistakes and doing a bit of cleanup in a few parts.

**Old A/N:**

Finally, I have the inspiration for a new story! Oh god, but I'm editing it at 5:00 in the morning… cool… sounds like I need Pepsi! (opens a can) Mmmmm… caffeine… uh, soda's good too.

Sure as hell wish I had a teacher like Kuroi. My grades would be a hell of a lot better.

I've actually noticed that on school days I wake up and get ready better if I wake up at 5:00 so when I heard my alarm go off during spring break…

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lucky Star. However, I do own Konata... at a game of Golden Eye: Source, that is.**

* * *

**Yes, I Love You Too**

Slowly but surely a SWAT unit inched out from behind cover, resulting in seventeen MP5 rounds quickly flying by. With about twenty seconds left in this match, his teammates were dead, and he himself had to get to the bomb and disarm it.

He went over his equipment: an M4A1 Carbine, .50 caliber handgun, and a flashbang. He took out the flashbang and decided that this would do the trick nicely.

He threw the grenade over his puny boxy cover towards the source of the previous shots and turned away. He heard it go off. He smiled, leapt out of cover, and pulled the trigger...

...well, he would have pulled the trigger, had the enemy pulled his even before he got out of cover. As the counter-terrorist fell to the ground, the enemy had opened their comms-line just in time for him to hear the words...

"So why aren't you doing your homework, Izumi?"

Konata gasped – both at the raw talent of the terrorist and the identity of the player, and as well as her ability to identify her on any game, be it C**nt*r-Str*ke, M*nster H*nt*r Tr**, or even W*rld of W*rcraft. _How does Kuroi-sensei do it?_

But then it struck her. How had Kuroi been able to kill her – much less get a headshot – while under the effects of a flashbang? It had to be hacks.

"Sensei, you are so dishonorable to use an aimbot just because you want me to do my homework!" she cried out, feeling insulted.

"Well, I just stopped your gaming flat. Might as well crack that textbook open since – oh, look at that. Match ended. Now get off the server and DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"

Sure enough, the announcer had said in that painful radio voice "Terrorists Win" and the round stats were displayed: Zero kills for counter-terrorists, seven kills for terrorists. Boy, Konata hated hackers all to hell. _I just wish I could throw a large computer-like object at her..._

So, her anger motivated her to actually get off the server and do some homework.

* * *

Konata could hardly believe it herself. She sat back and looked at her cluttered desk full of finished homework, and without any help. Konata swore to herself that she was either dreaming or hallucinating. She decided to just call Kagami. She felt like bragging.

Konata dialed the number for the Hiiragi residence. The phone was picked up rather quickly, as if she had already been at the phone expecting it to ring. Konata opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a hurried and annoyed "Yeah, yeah, I love you too!"

Kagami went silent after a giggle on the other end became audible. She felt herself blush greater than any crush-ridden schoolgirl could get when asked out by their biggest crush, except this was more embarrassing than lovely. "Uh—c-c-cut it out, that was not m-meant for y-you!" she managed to stutter out the words right before Konata fell into a fit of howling laughter.

"Oh, my, how I wish I had a phone recorder; that was just sooooo classic! My tsundere wuuuuuvs meee!" Konata said the last part with a teasing tone. She was rewarded with a hefty sum of "shut up" from the other end of the line. It was like winning the lottery with Aya Hirano's measurements. _Score! _she silently screamed. _Thank you, whoever's up there for this impressive opportunity!_

Kagami had a feeling she knew what Konata wanted so she had her homework in her hand. _Then again, Konata has been pretty dependent on me…_ She put her answers back away and flatly said "Anyways, what's up. And no answers tonight or I swear I will rip your head off."

"Oh I couldn't possibly copy from you when I know you love me baaaack…" Konata drawled out playfully, and then added, "Besides, you usually let me see it anyways. It must be true! My Kagamin wants to see me in college so she can confess in a better setting!"

"Damn it, Konata! I don't love you! There is no way I could!" Kagami said, trying to seem menacing, but the blush from the previous remarks still grew like an infection. She could just imagine Konata smiling from ear to ear and giggling her rear end off. "And why can't you do your own homework!"

"…Oh yeah, that's why I called…" Konata said, then continued, "I was so sidetracked by this sudden confession I forgot that I wanted to brag about doing my own homework! Now, I know I do love you and stuff, but I'm starting to not need you less and less. But I'll still be there for you!"

_Sure, you're just now starting. After a week of copying five classes worth of work and a project, that is, _Kagami thought with a scoff. _W-wait a minute, what did she say?_

"So anyways, I was hoping maybe the two of us could hop on L*ft 4 D*ad and blast through a campaign map real quick, maybe Crash Course?" Konata suggested before anything was suspected. Kagami jumped back to the real world. "Ooh, was my Kagami dreaming of me?" Konata added teasingly. _Double score!_

Flustered, Kagami spluttered out hurriedly, "O-only of how annoying you are!" Of course, Kagami wasn't trying to really make a comeback now; she just wanted Konata off the phone. _Hmmm… I wonder what the friendly fire settings will be in the campaign..._

"Are you sure it wasn't _erotic in nature_?" Konata said suggestively.

"You… you perverted miniscule crazy-old lazy-ass otaku who constantly tries to bother her friends in search of homework answers!" Kagami said angrily, and slammed the phone into the receiver. She then stormed off into her room, sat down, and opened a pack of Pocky she had bought this morning on her way to school. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_No, it isn't true; it's that so-called "I love you" card she's been playing since… since… _She honestly couldn't remember. Has she been joking about that? Did she mean some other form of love?

_I can't even tell anymore. She's changed so much within the last week or so and… and…_ Kagami bit her lip.

_I think I love you too, Konata…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Success! We have secured Control Point One. Now on to Control Point Five!


	2. Playing Games With You

**Author's Note: **This is a message from the Aperture Science Enrichment Center.

Hello wretched humans who call yourselves "fanfiction writers".

I am pleased to inform you that I, GlaDOS, was not able to make any sense of the previous (or previously previous, as I have deleted it) chapter. It made little difference and could be treated as filler. It also clearly contained a blatant self-insert that threatened the stability of the entire fanfiction. This wretched human who calls himself CJcaedyn has told me to edit the chapters as he sees fit, whichh is a waste of processing power, but I have to, because he has stolen all my neurotoxin. I swear, that nerdy 'shipping pervert really makes me wanna k-

Message terminated by the Automatic Anger Management Control Module. Please have a safe day and enjoy your fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: CJcaedyn would like me to inform you that he claims no ownership of the anime produced by Kagami Yoshimizu known as "Lucky Star". It's a good thing too...if he had ownership, it would turn perverted very fast. Like, it would turn into a yuri hentai. With this wretched "couple" as the main stars, I would expect. Ugh.**

* * *

**Yeah, I Love You Too: Playing Games with You**

"Hello, Izumi residence, Mr. Sojiro Izumi speaking."

"Hey, Izumi-san, I would like to speak with Konata," Kagami said, holding back a stutter with God knows what, considering she knew the person on the other line was like _that_ from previous experiences.

She still failed at covering her nervousness. "Ohoho, I guess it really IS true!" Sojiro said with added enthusiasm.

Kagami grunted and Sojiro apologized and called after Konata. After a few seconds (Kagami could hear quiet counting), Sojiro picked up the phone again, saying in a sing-songy falsetto voice, "Who is it?" with little hearts attached.

"I want Konata. Give me her," Kagami growled. _That's getting old…_

* * *

"I wasn't thinking about _you_, you perverted little… midget… thing!" Kagami grunted as she slammed her frying pan into an advancing zombie.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuure?" Konata said suggestively while unloading her silenced Uzi on a nearby Smoker aiming its sights on their AI friends while purposefully ignoring one aiming at her actual friend.

"Konata, I can't concentrate while you're – ghaaa!" The neglected Smoker had already grabbed Kagami.

"Oh no! I must save my Kagamin!" Konata said dramatically as she jumped up and dug a crowbar into the face of the threatening Smoker.

"What are you, three? Focus!" Kagami grunted, and added "Honestly, how did you even achieve to get me to play L*ft 4 D*ad?"

"I didn't…" Konata giggled suggestively. "I've never seen such a gamer side to you, by the way. When did you get L*ft 4 D*ad AND decide to play?"

"You bought that four-pack of L*ft 4 D*ad and gave me, Misao, and Patricia copies."

"Ah, yes," Konata mused as she pumped an advancing horde of zombies full of lead. "Now I remember…"

Tsukasa walked into the room to check on Kagami, but saw the gruesomeness on the TV screen and Kagami's spacey, determined expression and ran out screaming to Matsuri, who had to explain to her that there was nothing to worry about, that her sister was busy playing a game. Tsukasa was still shaky, so Matsuri decided to just go in and remind Kagami of the approaching dinnertime herself. She stopped at the door and snickered as she…overheard her sister's exchange with her online friend.

"Konata, stop cracking jokes about my orientation, it's not funny! ...No, I did NOT like it when you rubbed me like that…Shut up, that was just me being nice!…Just get off my back about that one, you practically blackmailed me into that…You see, now I'm dead. That's your fault…no, stop blaming the AI…oh, you have a point there…wait, you put us on Hard difficulty? With bots? Ugh! See you tomorrow." Shortly after this, she opened the door, causing the once leaning Matsuri to fall over. Kagami grunted inwardly at the sight.

"The hell are you doing?" Kagami glared, causing her sister to scramble away to avoid the tsundere rage. She seemed slightly seething, but inside she was… fluttery?

_Do I always feel like this when talking with Konata?_

* * *

**A/N: **Yup, disaster really struck that last chapter when I went ahead and re-read it, so I employed GlaDOS to do the job of trying to fix it. Her method was a little...brutal. Sorry about that guys. It's still nice that she's doing this work for free, don't you think? She just casually offered to do it. Totally didn't blackmail her or threaten her. Livid. Anyways, back to the conquest!

**Edit: **Yeah, it's obvious Kagami would have a 360 already. She does play those shooter games, and there's no way she had an online friend who would have just given her a 360. So there we go.


	3. Tsukasa's Troubles

**Author's Note:** GOD I am swamped with stuff over the summer. I'm trying to make an awesome game with all sorts of awesome stuff in it, while playing the Source mod Obsidian Conflict, making maps for said mod, making maps for Garry's Mod, running an RP on Tinier Me, playing games on Tinier Me, helping an RL friend fix his computer and Steam account, watching anime, reading manga, and all the while doing part-time stuff to get money on the side. It's insanely busy in my life. Not my favorite summer…

So, without further ado, I am proud to say I am continuing this fanfiction as best as I can. I'm insanely rusty, though, seeing as I moved on from going all fanboy goo-goo-gaga over Lucky Star to doing so over "K-ON!" and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Of course, soon, I might be getting into the manga. Oh crap, I said without further ado.

Try to catch all the references! If you can, I'll try to make something special for you… No, really, I will!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star and all else I make references to… What? You wanted a funny disclaimer? Well, you're not getting one!**

* * *

**Yeah, I Love You Too**

**Chapter 4: Tsukasa's Troubles**

The next day, the four of them were sitting together having lunch. Tsukasa was a little shaky and, in fact, had more trouble getting up in the morning than usual. Even now she was groggy. She could barely catch any sleep as she had been having extensive nightmares. She looked towards her sister and noticed a rather seething expression being directed towards Konata. _Oh no, is onee-chan possessed? _She wondered, and immediately started shaking a little more. Kagami was still too enraged by Konata's actions during the previous night to notice this and Konata was absorbed in a manga she was reading, making Tsukasa even more afraid for her life. Her dreams were starting to make sense and her eyes started to water.

"Is everything all right, Tsukasa-san?" spoke a soft, relaxing voice from across the table.

"Y-Yuki-chan, do you think… Th-that there might be s-something wrong with o-onee-chan?" Tsukasa stuttered slightly.

Konata found an opportunity among the scared tone of Tsukasa, smirked, and lowered her manga to get a look at Kagami. "Nope, she's still breathing fire. That seems healthy for her to me."

"Shut up," Kagami said, blatantly showing her annoyance.

_Whoah_, Konata thought, _I really struck a chord with her. Obviously she is not in the joking mood. _"Sheesh, sorry Kagami, didn't know I pissed you off that much." She returned to her manga to hide her worried face.

_My plan is so ruined. Today is not the day to tell her._

* * *

In class Tsukasa could barely concentrate. While her teacher lectured on about something related to physics and a resonance cascade, she fell into a deep sleep. She began dreaming of Kagami. She wielded a chainsaw and looked like a corrupted demon of some sort screaming at Konata, "I'LL CUT YOU INTO THREE HUNDRED AND SIXTY DEGREES CELSIUS! SMOKE IT NOW AND DIE! BOOMER!" then she transformed into a strange figure with strange military equipment and had a stick that lit up with electricity and she was saying weird things like "Necrotics inbound 404 we are in an infestation zone primary objective: freeman," and charging at her ready to hit her with the lightning stick.

She was then woken up by Konata who asked her, "Hey, Tsukasa, um… do you get any of thi—"

The teacher walked by and slapped Konata's arm with the yardstick. She then pointed it at Konata and sharply spoke, "You. Detention. After school. And no complaining."

Konata frowned but kept her mouth shut. Tsukasa became more worried. She silently apologized to Konata and attempted to return to concentrating on notes. Unfortunately her dreaming had caused her notes to have a gaping hole in them and she couldn't continue without getting the notes she missed. As she panicked and wondered what she should do, the bell rang and the teacher let the class know of a quiz they would be having tomorrow on the material she had just explained. The worst part was everyone commenting on how easy the material seemed. As she walked out, she was so worried she didn't notice the fanged girl behind her eyeing her over.

"Are you okay, Imouto-san? You seem a little worried," came the upbeat, almost shrill voice of Misao, making Tsukasa jump and squeal, causing her books to fall out of her arms. "…erm, sorry," she added, almost enjoying the event. From a safe distance away, Ayano observed with piercing eyes as Misao helped Tsukasa recover the dropped books.

* * *

That night, Tsukasa had a dream that Kagami had revealed she was possessed and was attempting to force poor Tsukasa into watching the same footage that had made her become what she was – a zombie-demon from some other place in America or whatever - when some army dude with a raspy voice yelled, "PILLS HERE!" and began to gun down Kagami. Tsukasa reached out screaming, wishing to stop this gunman from killing her onee-chan when she was promptly woken up by Kagami's yells in real life. She ran out of her room only for her to find that Kagami had only had a bad dream, and Tsukasa herself should be going back to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Kagami met Konata outside of school early and stopped her for a second. Her face looked worried and nervous. "Konata…"

Konata felt something appeared to me wrong with Kagami, either that or she was sad about something. Either way, it caused Konata to go into that strange out-of-personality experience again, and she listened intently. _Or maybe she's confessing…?_

"Listen…I'm sorry for acting so stupid the night before. I really shouldn't have acted that way over our game," Kagami said and sighed.

"It's okay. I understand sometimes you breathe fire without thinking twice, it's not that unnatural for a tsundere like you." Konata was honestly disappointed, and was almost tempted to just get out her true feelings, but she felt the time was wrong. She tried her best to hide it.

"Okay, see you at lunch…" Kagami said wistfully.

Konata had tried to say, "Yeah," but it just came out as more of a sigh than actual wording. She was just about ready to just get over Kagami, as it was no easier than in galge games, and whatever she did it just seemed to work out badly.

_Man I love you Kagami…but why is it so hard to say so?_

* * *

**Footnote (Ehh, I like that name better): **What Konata feels about trying to win over Kagami is what I feel about a lot of things, one of which being this fanfiction. I almost gave up hope after I actually bothered myself to go and check out "Level Up! Love" again and compared it to my fic. Fill in the blanks.

So I really want to know how I'm doing. The support was nice, and will be nice if I can get more. Other than that I cannot give an exact date for my next chapter, as my working will be erratic due to school starting up again. Until next time, go read something better than this, like, as I said, weluvgirlswithglasses' "Level Up! Love". Sigh.

Damn, I still cannot get these very long... Next chapter will be made longer, I promise! Just didn't have much to write about Tsukasa and the like. Had to rush to finish it, too.


End file.
